Farewell To Love
by Atsuma-1
Summary: "I'm sorry Al." was all that the man said and he understood.  Rated For Character Death.


Title: The Mourner

A/N: Atsuma: I had a plot in my mind ant this is how it went sort of. There will be another chapter. RoyXEd

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Alphonse's POV:

He and his brother were inseparable after they had lost their parents. Both of them had decided to join the army but his brother did not let him enter at the end. His brother had decided to take the entire burden on himself. And along the way, his brother had found someone to love, to cherish, and to let his guard down, someone to talk with and he was happy for him but at the same time he was a bit envious to the lover because he saw a side of his brother he would never see, but he knew that his brother had too much pride to show him his weakness and was happy that his brother had someone that he could cry with... Everything was fine until that day. It was a letter like any other but the words within the letters were different from an ordinary letter. The words sealed his brother's fate along with his lover's. They were to go to the country of Creta to help the War going on over there.

A day passed then a week passed, a month, a year, but he did not get word on how the both of them were doing… and he got more and more anxious as seasons passed by without anything from either of them. He no longer went out long and usually he didn't have to. Their friend's came to visit him and keep him company each time they were near the phone or the window to see if his brother or his lover called or wrote but they didn't and he grew lonely in the inside. He was giving up hope that they were still alive.

Until one day after so long someone knocked at his door. A man with messy raven locks that needed a good trim, his eyes looked like one that had gone through many hardships; his skin was tanner than before, his uniform at least looked presentable and the backpack… no the two back packs… one belonging to his brother were both dirty and stained with blood, "I'm sorry Al." was all that the man said and he understood. His brother was no longer coming home.

It's been six years since he'd seen them, but not once had he thought of what he would lose not once did he realize that his brother-that his brother wouldn't make it. But there he was...lying motionless in _it,_ he looked like he was asleep but no longer was he to wake up. If the letter hadn't reached them...If it hadn't said what it did then maybe... maybe his brother, his lover, and he would still be together, happy, but it came it said what it did, and now his brother..._**was gone**_. In body he was there but in his mind he repeated the general's words. He felt empty, he wanted to cry to scream to do something, but he was in a blank. He barely remembered that the man besides him was his brother's lover. The man must feel as empty or more since maybe the man could have saved his brother...Or could have also died. He wanted to blame the man but at the same time the man was the reason his brothers body was at the moment being buried next to their parents. The man besides him was saying something to him or to his brother, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." an apology was repeated over and over like a mantra. The tears started to flow from both of them as the coffin was lowered. They paid their last respects by throwing his brother's favorite flowers onto the coffin. The man and he clung to each other as the gravedigger shoveled the soil back onto the coffin. His brother could no longer smile, laugh, cry, or anything for he was now one with the earth. The clouds shared their sadness for it started to rain as they fired rounds for his brother. His ears rang as the guns fired into the air but he didn't care nor did he care that he was getting wet. Everyone had gone home one went then another and another everyone but both of them; they stayed there looking at the stone that told them where his brother laid. A hand was place on his soaking wet clothed shoulder and he shivered, "Come on kid… Let's… go." the man his brother's lover croaked as he lead him away from the graveyard.

Atsuma: Please Review!


End file.
